1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a mobile phone having a three-dimensional surround audio effect and its controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile phone recently in wide use is designed to provide its mobile subscribers with a variety of additional functions such as music, game, or motion picture as well as conventional mobile telephone service. Using such a variety of additional functions with the mobile phones, the subscribers tend to demand better quality of service with more versatile functions, and in particular, they would prefer to enjoy listening to music with better quality of sound such as, e.g., surround effect sound on their mobile phones. In order to provide music having better sound quality on mobile phones, the mobile phones need to be equipped with one or more speakers of a predetermined optimal size or of suitably larger size. However, design rules in terms of providing small speakers for mobile phones make it very difficult to provide mobile users with better quality musical sound with larger speakers. Therefore, to provide better sound quality of music to mobile users, a three dimensional surround effect speaker system is proposed according to an embodiment of the present invention as described hereunder.